


Trouser Snake

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Laundromats, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Erik forgot to mention that he ran out of clean underwear.





	Trouser Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/gifts).



> This is all Amanda's fault.
> 
> (set during their time on the road finding mutants, forgot to mention)

Charles’ first thought was,  _ Trouser snake. _

His second was,  _ How do I ask politely for him to fuck me? _

They were at a laundromat, washing their clothes, obviously. Although Charles wouldn’t mind bending over the folding-table for Erik. Apparently Erik had run out of underwear, and instead of tell Charles they needed to wash clothes yesterday, he was going commando.

The outline was clearly visible through Erik’s trousers. Not just the cock itself, either; his bollocks made slight bulges, too. Charles had never had such a strong urge to touch someone’s bollocks. He wanted to suck that cock purple, then bend over and be fucked into blissful oblivion.

Hey, it had been a long time since he’d had sex with a man. He hadn’t forgotten how good it could be.

“What’re you thinking so hard about?” Erik asked Charles suspiciously, as they sat and waited for the washers to finish.

Charles blinked, looked away from the point on the opposite wall he’d been focusing on so he would not stare, and smiled at Erik. “Nothing much,” he lied.

Erik frowned. He had an uncanny ability to catch lies and wriggle out the truth (though his methods were a little more… threatening… than Charles would’ve liked). But apparently he decided it wasn’t worth trying to get the truth out of Charles, because he looked away again. Charles did too, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Charles?”

“Yes, Erik?”

“How big are you?”

Charles frowned at the ceiling. “I’m five foot and something inches, why?” he answered, puzzled.

“No, I mean…” Erik’s hand came to rest very lightly on Charles’ thigh. “How big are you?”

Charles’ eyes widened, but he didn’t move. “Um. I don’t know,” he said.

Erik’s hand slid around to cup the inside of Charles’ thigh and tug on it gently. “May I check?” He was speaking so blandly, so conversationally, as if he asked people every day if he could measure their penises. It was so startling that Charles nodded, without looking away from the ceiling, and opened his legs a little, trying to breathe evenly as Erik’s long, clever fingers opened Charles’ fly. 

“Are you really getting hard?” Erik asked in a murmur, amused and surprised. “I just want to look.”

Charles flushed. He  _ was _ getting a little hard, but it was Erik’s fault. With those damn trousers that hugged all the right bits, and that damn cock so big it would probably hurt, and that damn smirk, so coy and… and…

...wait. Coy?

Then Erik was teasing Charles’ cock free of his underwear, and the cold air made Charles shiver a little. Erik eyed the cock for a moment. It was half-hard, and Charles bit his lip, embarrassment sweeping through him. He wasn’t big. He knew he wasn’t. But all the partners he’d ever been in had said he was excellent anyway, so that was alright, wasn’t it? 

“Hmm.” Erik let go of Charles’ cock and undid his own trousers, pulling out his--oh. Oh my. Charles stared, because it was bigger than he’d thought, and it seemed Erik was halfway as well. Also it was just very well-shaped, almost lovingly crafted, and Charles felt a surge of arousal, wanting that perfect cock in him, either in his mouth or in his arse, he didn’t care. Just  _ get it in him _ .

He was on his knees on the floor before he could think, and asking, very politely, “May I suck you off, please?”

Erik stared down at him, genuinely surprised. “I was going to ask you that,” he said.

“Why? I’m nowhere near as big as you.”

“Yes, but you’re not small, either. You’re just the right size.” Erik slid out of his chair and to the floor as well, sitting back on his heels and tugging Charles towards him until Charles’ knees were on either side of Erik’s hips. Charles bit his lip, hard, at the brush of skin-on-skin as their cocks slid against each other. Erik smirked.

“We’re in public,” Charles whispered.

Erik looked around very deliberately. They were completely alone, and hidden by a line of appliances. Charles laughed breathlessly and pressed a tentative kiss to Erik’s neck. “I take your point,” he murmured, and gasped quietly as Erik cupped Charles’ arse in his hands and squeezed.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to touch you like this?” Erik asked huskily, pressing Charles closer. “ _ Weeks _ , Charles.  _ Weeks _ , you’ve been parading this beautiful ass in front of me, and I’ve never touched it.”

Charles stared at him, wide-eyed. “Oh,” he said. “I. I didn’t know.”

Erik grinned. “I know you didn’t.” He shifted his grip, so only his left hand was centered on Charles’ arse, and brought his right around in front to wrap around Charles’ cock. “Thank you for that.”

Charles’ hips wanted desperately to thrust, but he held himself still, hardly daring to breathe as Erik slowly began to stroke him. It was good… it was so good…

“Erik.” Charles was very proud of how level his voice was. “Someone’s cock is going in someone else’s mouth and it had better be soon.”

“I’ll do it,” Erik murmured, letting go of Charles’ dick. Then he kissed Charles. On the mouth. And while Charles was busy being stunned at how soft and lovely that kiss was, Erik scooted back a little, pushed Charles until he went down on his elbows, and put his mouth on Charles’ cock.

Oh.

He started slow, almost teasing, gentle sucks and soft licks, and then he sped up, and Charles couldn’t help it, he started babbling.

“Nng, yes, yes, just like that, a-ah, a little harder,  _ harder _ , oh god that’s just right, Erik, Erik you’re ruining me, ahhh! I’m going to suck you off til you scream after this, I’ll, I’ll, oh yes, like that, do that again, oh god oh god oh god--”

He came after only a few minutes, and Erik swallowed all of it. Then he sat up, and asked, amused, “Do you always talk like that during sex?”

Charles smiled sheepishly. “I’m told it’s worse when I’m taking it,” he admitted.

As always after coming, his telepathy was particularly sensitive; so he felt the sparks of lust in Erik’s mind, saw fleeting images of Erik giving it to him--and oh god he wanted it.

But first.

Charles sat up, then went down on his hands and asked innocently, “Is it my turn now, Mr. Trouser Snake?”

Erik chuckled and shifted, unfolding his long, long legs. His cock was hard and glorious and without even waiting for Erik’s reply, Charles attacked.

He couldn’t even fit it all in his mouth. He did his best, wrapping his hand around the part he couldn’t fit, but he knew it wasn’t the same. Well, it was Erik’s fault for being so damn huge. At least the head was in Charles’ mouth. As always, the taste of precum made him want to gag, but he fought through the urge. The taste of Erik’s skin made up for it.

Erik was quiet except for his increased breathing, and the occasional little groan of pleasure. His fingers started combing through Charles’ hair… then they tightened, and his fast breath became true panting, and he croaked, “Charles, I’m going to come.”

Charles backed off immediately, and instead wrapped his other hand around Erik’s cock too, and got in three strokes before Erik groaned and came, hitting Charles right in the face.

“Fuck,” Erik gasped, “Fuck, Charles, as soon as we get back to the motel I’m fucking you.”

Charles beamed. “Okay,” he replied.


End file.
